1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of latches, and more particularly to latches for a panel or cabinet closure.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A variety of pull-up latches are known for a latching action which is achieved by drawing a clamping member against the inside of a cabinet surface or keeper member mounted on the cabinet surface. Generally, a keeper is mounted to a cabinet, and a clamping member of the latch, which is mounted on a panel closure, engages the keeper and draws the panel closure closer to the cabinet when the latch is pulled or actuated.
Other latches are known where a pawl is rotated about an axial plane to engage a keeper member.
There are also latches, such as those in U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,367 "Binary Coded Key and Latch-Actuator" and U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,244 "Latch Assembly Having Pull-Up Action", the complete disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference, in which a latch is turned to rotate a pawl and, upon further turning, to move the pawl along an axis.